The Reign of King Checkmate
by King Checkmate
Summary: there are legends of a pony who's emotion were uncontrollable and his magic changed him based on those emotions rage, sadness, pride, joy, stubbornness, happiness, malice, and hate. it was said that he ruled along with Celestia and Luna but something happened and he was banished for 10,000 years, but the ten thousand years have pasted and he has returned and taken back what is his
1. Chapter 1

The Reign of King Checkmate

It was storming loudly outside the castle walls.

"The pegasi have truly made one heck of a storm," said a guard to his friend, the other guard simply nodded. Than a gray filly ran into the guard, she was a small pony with a grey coat and white mane. She stumbled back and tears welled up in her eyes from the pain of running onto the guard's armor.

Guard just chuckled and helped her up then asked, "Are you ok princess?"

The filly nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok." She then looked at the ground shyly.

The guard looked at her, "Princess shouldn't you be in school?"

The filly teared up again. "The kids say that Daddy is an evil monster."

The guard looked sadly at the young filly and calmly said, "Your father is a good king, he has been kind to us but many do not share that view of him," as he opened the door to the throne room and nodded to the filly.

She smiled brightly at the guard. She ran into the vast throne room, red and black banners decorate the walls she reached the throne. It was a large throne cut from black stone, atop the throne sat a grey stallion with black and red streaks through his mane. His cutie mark was a broken king chess piece.

He looked down at the young filly with concern and asked, "My dear, why are you not in school?"

The filly began to cry again. The stallion on the throne came down and hugged his daughter, asking, "What is wrong my child?"

The young filly cried into her father's chest and between sobs she said, "The kids at school were calling you a monster, Daddy."

Checkmate simply looked at his daughter, she looked up at him and saw the caring love he had in his eyes.

"Don't worry about those kids, my child. Some have not accepted my reign as king yet, but give them time. They will in time come to see that I'm not a monster." He hugged his daughter.

She hugged him back tightly and smiled and said, "I love you, Daddy."

Checkmate smiled and broke the hug. "You should get back to school. Don't let those kids get you down."

The filly smiled and ran out the door back school. Checkmate stood there watching his little girl, he walked over to the window and looked out. The storm had let up and the sun was starting to shine through the clouds.

"Hard to believe that the gauntlet was merely ten years ago, isn't it my lord?" said a female voice from behind checkmate.

He didn't turn as he said, "I've told you before Luna please call me Checkmate."

He looked back at the former princess Luna, now Queen Luna his dearly beloved wife.

"I know but my lord just feels right," said Luna playfully.

Checkmate rolled his eyes and walked over to his wife and hugged her. They broke the hug.

Luna asked, "Is she ok?"

Checkmate nodded. "Some of the kids have gotten the idea I'm a monster."

He turned away and began to walk back to his throne. His queen looked at him, walked to his side, and nuzzled his side

"Don't worry dear, they will come to love you as I do."

Checkmate merely nodded as he sat at his throne.

"What happened to Celestia is not your fault, Checkmate." He looked at his wife, he could see the concern in her eyes

"I know it's not, but my subjects do not see it that way." Checkmate looked out the nearest window.

He could see the arena that had once been the site for the gauntlet that changed all of Equestria and rocked the very foundation of pony history. As he gazed he remembered those days of the gauntlet. The Luna could see the sadness in her lover's eyes she ran up the throne and hugged him and whispered in his ear

"I love you checkmate" checkmate hugged Luna and said

"I love you too Luna I don't know where I would be with out you" checkmate began to feel the warmth of Luna's love for him. After a few moments they broke the hug checkmated thought for a moment

" I am going to the gauntlet Luna" he paused " alone" he said to her before she could protest he knew that she wouldn't like the idea of him going back to that place, but he felt he needed to so he could think without any interruptions. Luna looked at him with concern

"I don't think you should checkmate" her voice brimming with concern

" I need to Luna" with that he kissed Luna and went to the door "I love you Luna" Luna tired to hold back tears of frustration as checkmate left she whispered to no one

"I love you too checkmate" the weather outside was cool and breezy checkmate cloak followed behind him softly everything was quite as he walked the coliseum wasn't far form the castle. Than checkmate heard a faint hoof step following it was nearly in tune with his own… nearly checkmate whipped around so quickly that the pony following him nearly ran into him and fell over. Checkmate looked down at the pony realizing it was one of the guards form the castle he stomped a foot down and shouted

"Why are you following me soldier?" the guard quickly recovered stood at attention and responded as if he was at boot camp

"Sir I am just following orders form the queen she asked me to follow you to make sure you are alright my king!" checkmate looked at him with a certain amount of curiosity

"What is your name?" he asked

"Sir I am private Castle Rook"

"You can stop with the sir and king business I am checkmate nothing more" the Castle Rook looked him with shock he had always been told to address the royals only by formal names " you can pick up your jaw castle I know the captains tell you to address me as so, but it was not under my rule that those rules came into place is was under Celestia." Checkmate said with a far off sound in his voice

"But si…" Castle Rook started but he caught himself and said "but checkmate if you do not wish to be address by the formal names why not tell the captains that you do not wish it?" checkmate looked at the Castle Rook and chuckled to himself quietly at first it slowly grew louder until checkmate was laughing uncontrollably and even rolling on the ground after a few moments he rose slowly still chuckling to himself "I don't understand what is so funny" said Castle Rook

"oh its nothing really" said checkmate "I just think its funny how you think I haven't told them so already" Castle Rook looked at the king with a look of confusion then slowly, but surely he put the pieces together in his mind and than he shouted

"You mean you have told them and yet they disobey a direct order from the king!" He stamped his hoof in anger and frustration checkmate looked at Castle Rook there was something different about him he had a fire in his soul it was plain to checkmate. Castle still ranting about all the injustice that his captain had done suddenly realized that he was still talking to the king of Equestria he quickly bowed down and began to beg for the king's forgiveness checkmate walked over to Castle Rook and said proudly

"Stand castle rook" the guard looked at the king surprised and confused as he stood looked into the eyes of his king

"Yes lord checkmate?"

" I have decided that you will be my advisor" castle rook looked at the grey stallion in awe

"W-what do you mean?" castle stammered the king looked at castle and said to him

"I see a fire in your soul boy a fire that is far above the satiation of a guard the fire I see should be next to a king as a royal advisor" it took castle a few minutes to process what the king had said he fell onto his rump looking at the king slack jawed. Checkmate simply waited for castle's mind to stop reeling. Castle rook shook himself out of the shock and argued " but checkmate I am merely a lowly guard I am not worthy of such a position" checkmate looked at castle rook

"Castle rook it is because you think you are not worthy that makes you worthy I do not need advisors that seek the title I need advisors with a fire in their soul for peace and justice, come we must go make arrangements to have your shifts covered so you may begin at first light" with that checkmate began to walk back to the castle with castle rook leaving the shadowy area where the gauntlet took place in the horizon. Tomorrow checkmate thought to him self as he glanced back at that place tomorrow I shall go and castle will come with me and he will come into the full light of knowledge

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean promoted!" shouted castle's captain

"Checkmate promoted me last night sir" suddenly the captain exploded with rage and tackled castle to the ground and began to stomp on his chest castle tired to fight back but the captain's years of experience and training was to much for castle to over come his vision started to blur with each stomp then the captain stopped he leaned down and said softly into his ear

"You're never going to be anything more than lowly guard." Then suddenly the weight of the captain was gone from castle's chest he heard the loud crash of the captain's armor slamming into the stonewall castle lifted his head as best he could his vision was blurry but he could make the shape out of a stallion who's coat was gray then blackness.

AAHHHH the captain cried as checkmate tossed him across the room again checkmate pinned him to the ground

"What do you think you are doing attacking a SUPERIOR officer?" checkmate made sure to put emphases on superior he knew fully well the captain had attack castle rook out of anger and didn't believe him. The captain regained his composure and told checkmate

"I was merely punishing castle rook for lying and trying to abandon his post" the captian looked at the king trying hard to hide his pain form being tossed like a doll he had heard rumors that the king was strong but he had no idea he was that strong

"Lying? Trying to abandon his post!" the kings voice grew thick with rage then something started to happen to the king the red in mane grew to cover his coat the black started to morph into something close to strips but more tribal, then suddenly a sharp horn shot forth from the kings head the captain began to feel afraid this pony wasn't the king it was something far worse. The captain tired to stand but found that there was no ground beneath him he was floating in the air the new ponies red horn was glowing a deep red it was magic somehow he captain's mind was spinning out of control the red unicorn pulled the captain close to his face close enough for the captain to see what appeared to be smoke raising form the unicorn in a voice teeming with hatred, malice, and rage

"You have attack a fellow pony out of greed and jealousy and you have lied to your king now you will be punished for your sins" the guard than felt a hot sensation under his armor then a burning he looked back and could see the flames spreading form under his armor he screamed in agony then the magic that was holding him in the air was gone and he fell to the ground right were his burns were most severe the pain was incredibly harsh the flames didn't stop either the grew and grew until the captain was consumed in flames he writhed in agony crying and begging for his life but the unicorn just stood there his coat fading to grey the red receding into a mane streaked with black and there stood as the captain drew his final breaths was checkmate as the captain's body burned the stench of burning fur wafted through the castle he called for a guard to clean up the remains and open the windows so the stench would air out

"And call for the castle doctor Castle Rook is in need of medical aid. Checkmate walked away as he walked down a darken hallway he fell against the wall his vision was some what blurred he had forgotten how much energy it took out of him when the transformations happened he stumble off to his chambers laid on the bed and went to sleep.

**I realize this a short chapter but I hope everyone is enjoying my story thus far it is my first fan fic so suggestions and such are more than welcomed thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Checkmate awoke a few hours later still feeling tired "I've forgotten how much energy it takes out of me" he mused to himself as we walked to the wash basin on the other side of the room he dipped his face in the water and dried his face then he remembered that castle rook had been injured by the late captain. He burst through the doors of his camber and galloped down to the infirmary when he reached the doors he calmed himself he walked through the doors the castle doctor greeted the king

"Hello my lord" the doctor was an old stallion grey with age but, despite his age he was one of the few trustworthy ponies in the royal court in checkmate's option

"Greetings doc how is castle rook?" the doctor laughed

"It is unlike a king to worry about a lowly guard" the doctor leered at the king "You should be more careful with who appoint to high ranks out of no where like that"

Checkmate looked at the old pony how does he know about castle's promotion? He thought to himself, and at that moment checkmates thoughts were than brutally interrupted by a hard crack to his head form a wooden ladle

"OW that hurt you old crone!" CRACK the doctor hit checkmate again

"You should respect your elders!" stated the doctor

"OW STOP THAT checkmates eyes flashed red with anger, but he caught himself and calmed down. The doctor eyed the king and said

"You should know that gossip flies around Canterlot faster then the wonderbolts you promoted that young guard who is still green as changeling eyes!"

"So what I can see a fire in his soul for what's right!"

the doctor went to take another swing with the ladle, but checkmate blocked with his hoof took it from the old stallion and said

"You best stop with the hitting of you king" he tossed the ladle to the side walked passed the doctor and went to the bedside of castle rook. The doctor walked up next to the king sighed said

"His is remarkably strong his wounds are minor he will be fine"

"Than why do I feel like I've been tossed around by a timber wolf?" groaned Castle Rook, The doctor looked at the young stallion with shock how is it he's awake already. Between the wounds and medicine he should be asleep for at least three days.

"H-how are you feeling young man?" stammered the doctor. Castle Rook sat up and winced in pain slightly

"Like my first day of basic." He groaned. "I'm sorry Checkmate." the king and the doctor looked at Castle Rook confused by his apology. The doctor spoke up

"Young man if anyone here should be saying sorry it should be this stupid fool!" the doctor than form seemingly no where took out another ladle and hit the checkmate up side the head again.

"OW!" the king shouted as he held his hooves over his head where he had gotten hit. Castle looked at the king and the doctor and saw a strange but strong friendship between them and he began to laugh then cry because his ribs hurt from where the captain had hit him. He than wondered what became of his captain

"Checkmate sir what is to happen to the captain?" he asked abruptly stopping what would have become the great fight of the ladles because King Checkmate had gotten a hold of the another ladle and the two were circling each other as though they were about to fight to the death. Checkmate looked at Castle and said with sadness

"The captain has been removed from Canterlot and stripped of his title" Castle looked at the king with wonder he could tell there was more to the story but he decided not to press. He looked at the doctor

"When can I return to my duties? I have already missed my first day and I wish to start as soon as possible I am no good to the king in here." the doctor was taken aback by Castle's determination to get back to work

"I-I suppose if you are feeling up to it tomorrow, but I"

"Good when should I report checkmate?" Castle asked not even letting the doctor finish his thought. The king thought for a moment and said

"Meet me outside on the southern edge of Canterlot as soon as you wake but for now rest" with that Checkmate walked out of the room into the hallway the doctor gave Castle a quick look and caught up to the king asking

"Why on the southern edge there is nothing out there except the arena the gauntlet took place in!"

Checkmate looked at the old pony and calmly replied

"If Castle rook is to serve me than he deserves to know the truth of how I came to power"

_**I apologize for the delay in the new chapter I've been really busy so I do hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I promise chapter 4 I will finally get into the Gauntlet please don't hold back feedback!**_


End file.
